The Art of Breaking
by I'mThatAcroBat
Summary: Something is wrong with Peter but no one can seem to figure it out. He won't tell what's wrong or what's making him act this way, but Tony knows he has to figure it out fast before the kid does something he won't live to regret. Suicidal!Peter but not really. Protective!Avengers
1. Chapter 1

**The Art of Breaking**

 **This fic will include some scenes and plot ideas from Gotham in later chapters but it is not a crossover or anything.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing- not from Gotham, the Avengers, nor** _ **any**_ **of the Spider-Man movies (sadly enough I don't own anything relating to Tom Holland either- what a right shame it is)**

Tony knows something is wrong was Peter, but he can't quite place it. The kid has been acting off all week, keeping away from Tony and Steve and not venturing outside more than a few times a day.

This was all making Tony anxious but what struck him the most was that Peter didn't go looking for a crime. Normally Peter will swing around the city, scoping out alleyways and the bad areas of town but recently he's only stopped muggings he's accidentally run into or seen from afar.

Steve, Tony and most of the other Avengers gathered in the living room and discussed this new and unwanted behavior from Peter.

"You think May is okay?" Clint was looking around the room and his eyes met Tony's.

"I already thought of that. I called her- told her I was just checking in. That was yesterday, and this has been going on for a few days."

They were all looking around, nodding their heads and then grew quiet again, contemplating their problem.

"Maybe we should just ask him." Natasha suggested and stood up. "I mean wouldn't that be easiest?"

The teammates all glanced at one another and shrugged.

Natasha set her hard gaze on Tony. "Alright then, it's settled. Tony will ask him tomorrow."

She rotated on her heel and stalked off toward the wooden doors, leaving before Tony even had the chance to protest.

—

"This isn't fair..." Tony was mumbling to himself as he stepped out of the car. He was marching up Peter's apartment building in a huff.

Why did he have to talk to the kid? Why couldn't Nat do it? It was _her_ idea anyway.

Pushing all thoughts (and revenge plots) aside, Tony smoothed down his suit and tugged at his black silk tie until it almost complexly cut off his oxygen.

 _Good_ , he scowled sarcastically to himself. _Just how dad always made me wear it._

Tony growls and loosens the tie again, not caring what people might think of him _or my freakishly good looks_ he added as an afterthought.

He walked up the steps and held down the button for apartment D4, not releasing it until he was let in.

When Tony arrived he was met with one very pissed off aunt.

"What the- Tony?!"

"What in the world is so important? Is Peter okay? Of course he's okay he's in his room- Tony Stark you look at me when I'm talking to you!" May glared angrily at the billionaire superhero without so much as a pause. That's one of the reasons Tony liked her so much - she wasn't a butt-kisser like the rest of 'em.

They stopped outside the familiar apartment door and May looked towards Tony unsurely.

"Are you here about Peter? I was actually hoping to call you soon but I know Peter won't take kindly to that..." May ended softly, worry evident.

Tony didn't like May worrying, it made her look old and worn down. He really needs to talk with this kid about worrying people that cares about him.

"Yes ma'am. Would it be alright if I talk to him? Alone?" May looked unsure but relented quickly and nodded her consent.

"Thank you," Tony whispered and stepped into the apartment. May headed in the other direction without a word- she trusted Tony and he knew it.

Tony closed the door behind him softly and looked about the apartment. It was small, a living room slash kitchen and a short hallway leading to a compact bedroom.

Tony knows May sleeps in the room by herself and that Peter sleeps on the couch- something Peter had suggested some years ago. Of course his aunt protested this but eventually Peter grew older and taller and she finally allowed it. After all, as a woman, May needed a space to herself and she was also home more often than Peter.

It still amazes Tony that the young boy had gone through so much- not only to lose two parents so early on but also an uncle- and is still an amazing person. Better than Tony was or could ever hope to be.

That's why it is so significant that he finds Peter, and gets him to spill what's wrong.

Keeping quiet Tony walked slowly to where he knew the kid would be. As he reached the small hall closet Tony was surprised to find Peter curled up in a ball, hands tight over his ears, and crying.

 **Alright a new fic! I know I'm shooting out new ones all the time but not finishing others. Sorry if that's frustrating. It's just I am testing out new materials to see what works the best. I'm not so sure about the others but The Path Back Home (To You) is still being written. I'll post a new chapter soon. Please let me know what you all thought with a like and a review. Thanks**

 **-me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peter looked up as Tony approached but said nothing. The older man leaned against the doorframe and slid down next to Peter.

Neither spoke or acknowledged each other, both lost in their own thoughts. Eventually though Tony tuned towards Peter and spoke.

"Peter? Peter I know you can hear me. Will you please put your hands down?" Peter shook his head 'no' and looked down again. "C'mon buddy, for me? It's okay...it's just us."

The teen looked back up at Tony warily.

"He...he's putting thoughts in my head," Peter looked ashamed. "Said he could only do it if I truly wanted to deep down."

Tony looked nervously at Peter, praying silently that it wasn't what he thought the kid was talking about.

"Y- yeah? What's that now Pete?" Tony attempted to keep his voice steady in front of the trembling kid.

"Randomly throughout the day I feel urges, you know?" At Tony's slight nod he continued, "It's only happened three times so far, but it hasn't slowed any."

Tony wanted to tell him to just spit it out but he didn't want to startle the boy, who had just recently removed shaking hands from his ears.

So he nodded along, waiting until Peter could gather enough courage to just say it.

"It's just that I think maybe it's not such a bad idea to-" Peter was cut off as the apartment door opened. Aunt May walked in to the sight of Peter in the closet hands no longer over his ears and a frustrated Tony glaring at her.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry I just- I figured you might be done by now."

An awkward silence was held thick in the air and Peter cleared his throat. "No that's alright Aunt May. We were just about finished anyways." He glanced at Tony. "Thanks , for everything."

"Sure fine kid, but we're finishing this discussion tomorrow, 4pm sharp at my place deal?" Tony stared hard and Peter knew he couldn't deny the man.

"Yeah okay Mister Stark." He said quietly back.

Standing up, Tony nodded once at May and left.

It was quiet once more as both Peter and his aunt stared out the door after him.

When they heard his car leave both looked towards each other.

Aunt May looked at Peter with confusion and slight anger.

"What the fu-!"

—

A day later and at 3:58 Peter stood at the front of Stark Towers. He took a deep breath, and walked in.

"Peter! Hi!" Mister Stark's secretary greeted him at the front desk.

"Hey what's new Char?" Peter greeted back and walked around the desk towards her. Without any pause they launched into a majorly over complicated hand shake, not messing up one time.

Charlotte and Peter have been good friend ever since she started working there, about two months ago. They were seven years apart, Peter being fifteen and Charlotte being 22, but neither minded.

They had a lot of the same interests- the Avengers, science, he wants to attend the college she just recently left, and some small things like favorite colors and foods.

They bonded the second she spilt coffee all over him, trying to hurry and get it to Mister Stark.

Now as they finished up their handshake Peter hugged her tight. "It was good to see you again. Coffee sometime darling?" He turned away with a smirk and started towards the elevator.

She laughed and said loudly to his back, "Only if you buy!"

Peter didn't call back but raised his middle finger at her over his shoulder. He could hear her gasp in mock offence as the elevator doors closed shut behind him.

Peter's expression suddenly became weary as he remembered the reason for his being here.

Time to face Mister Stark.

—

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the lack of events. It's coming I promise. Sorry also for the extremely late update, I've been busy with The Path Back Home (To You) and vacation to see Tom and family business. I'll try and post more regularly. Please leave a like and a review ;)**

 **Til next time,**

 **Me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Oh Peter you're here, good. Have a seat."

Peter's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding, right?"

"What about?"

Peter squeaked and gestured wildly around the room where everyone was seated.

Natasha, Sam, Clint, Bruce, Steve were all there sitting and watching him expectantly.

"Yes well the others wanted to be here but they couldn't make it." Tony turned toward the group.

"Coffee anyone?"

Sam, Steve and Bruce accepted but Nat and Clint waved him off.

"Why do _they_ have to be here?" Peter whined, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Clint could be seen holding his hand over his heart from where he sat and Peter's mouth twitched upward involuntarily.

"Because they care about you now shut up and sit down." Peter gaped like a fish, his mouth opening and closing several times in an attempt to formulate a response.

Admitting defeat he plopped down on his beanbag chair, still pouting as the others laughed at him.

Tony smiled too but grew serious soon after. "But seriously Peter we're here for you. Now would you please explain to us what upset you the other day?"

Peter glanced at Steve for help but the older man just nodded at him to answer the question.

Exasperated and feeling slightly betrayed, Peter took a deep breath and began.

"It was a quiet night with close to no action. Two robberies and one theft- all within about a five hour period- and I was bored. I should have told someone what I saw but I was confused and scared-" Tony cleared his throat loudly and looked pointedly at Peter.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry can you backtrack to the part where you _actually explain what happened."_ Peter cringed at Tony's sarcastic tone and tried again.

"Fine. Well the day before there was that news report right?" At their confirmation he continued, "Well it looked a little more interesting than a petty grand theft bike incident and when I got there seven people were already on the ground, shot dead by their own handguns."

The room fell silent at that, only Tony knowing the full story of how the victims had supposedly died.

"Yeah alright but what does that have to do with you?"

Peter cleared his throat and explained. "Well like I was saying, I was confused. I couldn't understand why seven random people would partake in a mass suicide together. Then I thought: what if it wasn't a suicide?"

Clint leaned in and Natasha raised an eyebrow. "A murder? How?"

"There had been several reports in the past twelve years of past victims with the same story. Their loved ones swore up and down that they would not have killed themselves- not willingly anyway." Peter looked around the room to evaluate everyone's reactions.

Tony looked skeptical and asked, "Okay Sherlock, what does this have to do with you being all... "Tony searched for the right word but came up blank, "weird?"

"Well that's the thing Mister Stark. I found the murderer." Peter stole a quick glance around he room. "And that was great, really it was but-" He looked around at his audience nervously.

"C'mon, spit it out kid!" Sam finally yelled.

"But he did something to me. Something awful Mister Stark and- and I don't know how to get rid of it. The Feeling." Peter's eyes grew slightly damp around the edges and his voice wavered.

"What feeling is that Pete?" Steve laid a soft hand on Peter's shoulder.

"The Feeling of _constantly_ wanting to die." Peter finished. A soft tear tricked down his cheeks and both Bruce and Steve moved to comfort the boy.

"But that's not the worst part." Peter sniffed quietly, not wanting to appear too weak. He looked intently at everyone in the room, his red rimmed eyes staring straight into theirs.

"The worst part is that when it's triggered, I have no desire to stop it from happening. Somewhere deep down," Peter's eyes landed on Tony's haunted ones. "I want to die."

 **Okay everyone let's call it as it is- I'm losing my grip on this story. It's going in its own direction now and I'm just going to hope and pray you all still like it. This chapter may be confusing- it's hard to write down what everyone is thinking and doing at once- but I do my best. Characters got a little OOC there so sorry but more than willing to take advice on that. Thanks and love you all,**

 **-me**


End file.
